


Dream

by pegasusgirl28



Category: Yemin (TV 2019)
Genre: Cameo by Masal Tarhun, F/M, TurkishDizi, YeminDizi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasusgirl28/pseuds/pegasusgirl28
Summary: Kemal dreams of Narin.
Relationships: Kemal Tarhun/Narin Tarhun, Kemal/Narin, Narin/Kemal, Narkem
Kudos: 2





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Yemin turkish series belongs to Karamel yapim and its producers, writers and Kanal 7. Fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Dream fan fiction inspired by Kemal & Narin - Yemin ❣️ || Iyiki hayatimdasin! 🎶 Mustafa ceceli! 🎤 ||  
> Video by Narin & Kemal  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s2t5Iz8HY58
> 
> Note: Anne means Mama or Mother in Turkish.  
> Set in Yemin Season 2 after episode 224 and before episode 228.

Dream

Kemal's own words echoed in his head as he settled against Masal's pillow. "Sleep and think about something so hard it will come to you while you sleep."

> _Kemal was still dozing when he felt the weight of Narin's cheek roll over onto his hands. He opened his eyes and saw Narin's beautiful green eyes staring at him._
> 
> _'Am I dreaming again?' he thought as his fingers reached out to tentatively touch her face. 'Was that a small smile on her face?'_
> 
> _No, that was a full blown laugh and grin as she jumped the rope at their picnic. Her laugh made him smile lovingly._
> 
> _Wait, now Narin was crying while she cradled his head in her lap. They were in the woods. Now they were in the hospital, both of them in hospital gowns. 'Thank you Allah, she' s alive.' whispered Kemal to himself as he pulled Narin to him with one arm and hugged her tightly._
> 
> _At this moment he stood hidden in the shadows at the side of the house. Kemal swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched Narin roll her suitcase down the porch stairs on her way to Germany. That night, he couldn't sleep. The next morning, exhausted he fell asleep clutching one of Narin's hair clips in his hand._
> 
> _It was now time for his medical check up. His favorite doctor, Narin was going to examine him._
> 
> _Later that day at home, he hugged Narin and whispered in her ear. "You didn't leave. You are here with me at home and nothing is more important than that at this moment. I am so happy that you are in my life." Narin's entire face lit up and she smiled._
> 
> _After they ate, they went for a stroll in the neighborhood all the while holding hands._
> 
> _It was the next night and Narin looked lovely in her light blue dress as she readied herself to be the hostess at home for the business dinner with an investor Yuri and his wife, Aergul._
> 
> _Kemal adored Narin's smile, especially when it was directed at him._
> 
> _The next morning Kemal decided to treat his wife to breakfast outside of the house. Again they walked hand in hand down the street to the restaurant._
> 
> _A few hours later, sitting on the sofa they listened to music off of Kemal's IPad sharing the earplugs between them. Listening to the music played into her earplugs, Narin gave Kemal a side look with her eyes. Kemal hoped she liked the songs and gazed at her yearningly._
> 
> _Narin graced him with another smile albeit a sleepy one. He hugged her._
> 
> _A few minutes later she fell asleep her head lolling to one side on the cushion. A loose strand of her hair fell across her face. He gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. Kemal stared at Narin with all his love and longing for her showing on his face before he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Narin on the forehead right above her eyebrow._

In Masal's bed, a still slumbering Kemal softly murmured Narin's name.

Masal who was wide awake heard him. Masal thought to herself, 'Papa I will get you and Anne Narin back together. Somehow, I will bring her home.'

The end.


End file.
